Destiny
by SandMutt
Summary: Sasori a young detective is on mission to stop the killer SG the very killer who had taken the life's of his parents, unfortantly things get a little out of hand when a new student name Gaara comes into the picture. SasoriXGaara
1. Mind truly longing for

Alright my newest SasoriXGaara story.

Man I love that pairing I don't even know why lol.

But enjoy.

Sasori a young detective is on mission to stop the killer SG the very killer who had taken the life's of his parents, unfortantly things get a little out of hand when a new student name Gaara comes into the picture. Why is it that the murders seemed to get worse when he showed up? Not to mention the fact that Sasori's friends are now dropping like flys.

* * *

As a detective it is my job to pieces together clues and solve mind bending puzzles to bring justice to law breakers. I have in my career solved ever case that has been set before me.

Well all exept one.

I took the case on about six month before I came to the town of Konha. I thought it would be easy, find the man behind a ring of gang like murders. Unfortunately this was not as simple as it was meant to me.

You see in a normal gang killing, the person or persons kill our either shot, bulged or drown to dead. The victims of this murders where horrible massacred the only clue left behind was two letter carved into the throat of the victims.

SG

These two letters is what man the police of the busy Tokyo city believe it to be a gang related matter. For three of the top leaders of the local gangs names had these insole's.

Shiko Gakio

Siro Giasoe

And Sako Geo

I myself when first hearing believe this to be the case as well, but it was not until I had the file in my hands that I realized they where far off.

The killer didn't target people who had gang relations or had any thing to do with Drugs or money..

No the victims from this mad man ware clearly selected at random. I worked hard on the case, following clue after clue my grandmother even helped but even she could not pieces together any of the puzzle.

After the eleventh murder I found myself becoming obsessed with the case, I lost countless hours of sleep i refused to stop and eat. I had to find this kill, I had to!

My obsession lead to my hospitalization. I was as the doctor said past my young ages limited, and as time pasted my body grew weaker. You see my parents ware both detective but they passed in the line of work, and unfortunately the little money they left behind was all but spent up on my doctor bills.

In truth thought I was going to die.

That was until that day...

A unknown person began paying for my bills and soon I was in the best care at the hospital. I confronted my grandmother about the matter but he merly shook her head and said she wouldn't do such a thing that what had become of me was from my own recklessness.

So I was left to wonder who was the person who had helped me, it wasn't until the mouth before I went to Konha that I found out.

"You seem to be doing better Mr. Akasuna, your in perfect health and will be sending you home tomorrow" I nodded to the doctor. A silent thanks really he was; after all getting paid to help me and that was it.

As I laid in bed that night I stared silently up at the ceiling thinking over the information of the case. I was started when my room door opened and my doctor step in, he looked almost mad in the eye and before I knew it he had me pinned to the bed.

I tried my best to struggle but it was futile he was a much larger male and had more power and strength than I did. "So pretty" he breathed in my face the scent of a overly strong liqued man my stomach turn and the small dinner I had consumed early in the evening arise.

When his left hand held my wrist in it and the right one made it's way to my loose pajama pants I painced and screamed out. I didn't want to be raped but a drunken fool, my virginity was something i had planed to hang onto a long time.

"Shut up you little bitch" he growled while slapping me across the face, my head whipped to the side from the power of the blow and I could already feel a bruise coming to surface. But i couldn't give up I scream again "SOMEONE HELP ME ANYBODY" the tears prickling my eyes burned the bruise as they made there was down my face.

But no one came, whare where thay all? That's when it hit me about the party that was being held on the first floor.

By the time he had gotten my pants off and was going for my plan black boxers I had given up he won and I lost. This was it forget everything he would most likely kill me afterwards, I had seen it to many times to think other wise.

"What?- Who the hell?" the doors had been thrown open and a figure stood there but I was blinded by the light so i couldn't make out who it was. All I remember was the Doctor being ripped off and and his screams running through my mind.

I know I layed there for a long time even after the screams died down and the clicking of the bathroom door being shut I still laid there. Shock? That was it I was in shock.

"Pathetic" I was snapped out when my pants where being pulled back up and the shadowed figure turned my head to the side to what I supposed to examine the bruise on my face. "People" I really hate when people whisper you can never tell one from the other, they all sound the same.

"Who are you?" I didn't get a reply.

"Please" I was already tired and weak at this point and all i wanted was a name so maybe after all this is over I can find the person and thank them. A hand brushed my red hair from my face before hot breath danced around my ear, "I am SG".

That's all I remember from that day, and I know now that it was SG who had gotten me back into health, SG was the one who had taken care of me. You would think I wouldn't believe it but when the nurse came in the next morning and found the doctors body in my bathroom his limbs pulled around his body to make a human pretzel and the Letters SG carved into his neck I believe.

I also believe the this person had a thing for me because on the doctors throat wasn't only SG no it had a little more this time and it read,

S G

愛

A S

"Hay you hear about the new kid?"

"Yeah I also heard he's a freak"

"Deidara-senpai that's not a nice thing to say"

"New kid" I asked.

"Sasori-san you don't know? Well anyway his names Gaara he a young author or something, writeing preet creepy books"

"Their are horrible, so dark and scary"

"God your such a baby Tobi"

"Tobi is no a baby" I tuned out there yelling after that Deidara and Tobi whare always doing this.

Now this new person Gaara? That's his name how could I let something like this slip past me, I'm a detective I'm suppose to be one step ahead of the game. Not to threat I just need to hunt him down. Standing I waved to my friends then headed for the first floor than back to the second the practice building, field and finally the roof.

I sighed when the cool air hit my face, he was no whare to be found, I guess it didn't help that didn't even know what the boy looked like. I sighed again just my luck.

I let myself stare out into the open space ahead of me for a little long, trying to clear my head and get back into the my game set of mind. I'm suppose to be a genius detective the only one to have reach such high ranking in only seventeen years of life. Shaking my head I turned to leave no point in wasting time just staring out into nothing if it wasn't going to help.

"Your looking for me right?" I turned around and almost gave myself whip lash but there he was standing in front of me. I could see now why my friends said he looked so much like a freak, that bloody red hair, those piercing teal eyes; he was small much more than myself or any of the other boys in school. Oddly enough he even had dark rings around his eyes was he sick? I didn't know if I should ask it would be pointless I would just have to say yes for now it by a short observation.

"I've been fallowing you for awhile ever sense I heard you friends talking about me" he smiled as he moved closer to me.

"Is there a reason why your hunting for me? Or..." he trailed off eyeing me up and down. Did he have no shame? We're both boys for gods sack.

"Am I just lucky" trying to keep the blush from appearing on my face I looked at the spot above his head, which wasn't hard I was a good three maybe four inches taller than him.

"No I was curious about someone new in the school, with the event happening in town I thought I should warn you" he tilted his head to the side gave a frown then moved past me. I thought he would just leave and that would be that would be the end of it but he turned at the last second putting most his weight on his right foot so his left hip poked out. One arm hanging loosely to cover the left side of his butt.

From what I could tell it was a pretty nice butt to, nice and round; firm.. wait bad train of though.

"I am aware of the events happening in this town, that's the reason I came... call me crazy but I want to experience what the victims did first hand" I blinked taking a step forward all dirty thought vanished in a instanced.

"Why?"

"Curiosity; to die in such a away... I wonder..." waving a dismissing hand he started on the stairs leaving me alone with my thoughts.

"Gaara what are you really up to?" the question was asked and lost to the wind blowing around me.

* * *

All right their goes chapter one. Okay questions cuse I don't want you to ask me later.

Sasori is a young deteictve, so was his mother and father along with his grandmother. He came to Konha because murders began happening that fit SG pattern.

I think that should cover it for the moment. If you do have any question feel free to ask if not most should reveal its self as the stroy goes on.


	2. Find the one thing we're unsure

This is the second chapter. I can't believe how long this chaps are turning out over 1000 words I'm kind of shocked.

Anyway Read and Review.

* * *

One the First day a girl dies with her tongue pulled out perhaps she had spoken the truth.

Chapter 2

Find - the one thing we're unsure

"Sakura" the name rolled off the tongue in a very unpleasant way. The girl was going on about only god know what, she kept talking and talking and the only other person in the room had to fight the desire to put his hands over his ears to block out the screeching sound of her voice.

It was Sasori this and Sasori that, the girl was obviously obsessed with the male, the smaller of the two couldn't help but smirk at that thought. This girl had no idea how deep obsession can get it can make people do crazy things, things that would keep a sain person up at night.

"Sakura" he whispered again. His voice though not as deep as most boys held a hint of seduction and want that made the girl stop in her rant about the red hair male.

"What?" she asked. But froze when the male put his hand on the side of her face, leaning forward he placed his lips on her own.

She didn't seem to mind much, even giving a small moan of encouragement which only seemed to fuel the male on he kissed her harder adding teeth into the mix trying to get the talkative girl to open that loud mouth of hers.

And of course being what he had heard; a slut she open without a second thought. Tongues clashed gentle at first than more rough. He smirked into the kiss when she slipped her pink digit into his mouth 'Just as planned' he thought as he sucked on the muscle.

The pink female moaned deep but the moan turned into a scream when the small teeth of the other bit down. Her eyes opened and she stared at the male in confusion she tried to pull away but the teeth only bite down harder and before she could pushed the other away the males jaw snapped shut.

Turning his head to the side he spat out the disgusting item, the small bar that was pierced through rolled across the floor and under the near by couch. Bring a hand up he wipped the blood that had escaped his mouth.

"That my dear" he whispered.

"Is a kiss of death" he watched at the girl choked and struggled she was going to drown in her own blood. He snickered, did anyone know CPR?

* * *

"Another one"

"This is getting scary she was in our grade" I walked through the halls; the looks on the students faces and their hushed whispers told me they all knew.

Sakura age 16 killed in her own home. No one even saw the bastered go in or come back out, he sighed. Even if she did scream the girl was very open about sex so they would of just assumed she had brought home some boy.

Making his way to his locker he stopped when he saw a certion other red head putting his own books away, he looked like he was very proud of himself for something.

Frowning deeply i walked over, my steps where fast and short. Why did he looked like that? A student was just killed shouldn't he be a little worried? I guessed not after what he said the week before he wanted more people to die all for the sake of some book.

"You look pleased" I commented. He looked over at me with a small smirk before it slipped from his face.

"Can't I be happy?" he asked a hint of hurt in his voice, his face soon changed from a blank mask to a kick puppy look. I cringed god this boy was cute and with that face he could make the strongest of men break down.

"Yes, but I student was killed yesterday" he shrugged closing his locker.

"I didn't really know her"

"True; Look Gaara I know you want to be here for... inspiration but you still need to be careful you could be next" he looked at me before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Me? Are you worried about me Sasori-san?" uncrossing his arms he placed his right hand on my chest pushing as he walked toured me I cringed when I felt my backhit the cold lockers across from the ones we ware previously standing at.

Looking around I frowned, when did the halls get so empty?

But a empty hall away was the least of my worries because as I went to voice my desire for the younger to get the fuck away from me the little brat had put his smaller body flush against my own. I felt my eyes narrow as a snapped out, well as snapped out as I could I don't lose my temper easily but for some reason this boy just pisses me off. Make my blood boil even.

"What are you doing?" But he only replayed by brushing his lips softly again my own, What was this kid thinking?

"St- mmm" dammit I shouldn't of done that I gave him the opening he was waiting for, I closed my eyes tight as he mapped out my mouth with his tongue. I thought about biting down on it but my mind went back to how poor Sakura died and I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

So in the end I just found myself leaning back against the lockers and waiting for the kid to finish what he started, thou he didn't seem to like this. How did I guess this? Well one of his tiny hands had lodged its self into my hair and began to pull roughly until I finally got the message to kiss him back.

When he finally did pull away he had a look of bless on his face like he had gotten something he had been wanting for a long time, he even wiped the small string of spit that had leaked from out mouths from my chin.

"I like you Sasori" was all he said before walking away leaving me alone with my thoughts once again.

Sitting in class after the incident I stared at the spot ahead of me, I wasn't really looking at the board more past it than anything.

"What took you so long un? You whare late your never late" looking at the blond from the corner of my eye I only shrugged in reply.

Sighing I looked at the blond fully I felt kind of bad for ignoring Deidara like that; he was just worried. Opening my mouth to tell him everything was fine i stopped when something took my attain, it was nothing specile it was just a taste.

I hadn't noticed before in my rush to get to class and forget the in counter with the short red head boy Gaara.

The taste which now linger in my mouth made me cringe it was bitter and unpleasant, but I was curious running my tongue over my teeth, gums and even my lips I decided the taste that was indeed linger in my mouth was in logical terms.

Copper.

* * *

Thats chapter two. Hope you like.


	3. Shine for love to be true

Chapter Three.

Yeah, i feel like shits gonna go down soon because of this chapter. Oh well just keep reading and stay tunes.

* * *

One the Second day a girl died with her eyes gouged out perhaps she had seen the truth.

Chapter 3

Shine - 'for love to be true'

In my book today had to be the worse day yet, it seemed that my little encounter with the younger red head Gaara wasn't so secreted.

Her name was Karin and from how she was running around the school telling everyone, she had seen the boy force himself on me. Unfortunately that detail was left out of her rumor spreading self because how she was telling it, we basically fucked in the middle of the hall.

"Oh is that him?"

"Yeah the one who got caught with the freshmen"

"Wow, and to think I use to like him. Now he just kind of grosses me out"

Trust me on this one it's best to just ignore them. Never and I mean never feed the fire, if you make even the smallest of comments they go and reword it making you out to be some crazed homo pervert.

"What you do to Sasori you little fuck?" a strangled cry fallowed after that.

Which result in me stopping in front of the east wing boys restroom, thou I hated more than anything being late I just couldn't leave and let the poor kid get his ass handed to. Also I had a gut feeling who it was and this made me frown deeply.

Why did it bug me so much to know someone was hurting him?

"What going on?" the two boys jumped, looking over their shoulder the one known as Kisama laughed.

"Damn Sasori, scared me shit-less" turning his attain from me and back to the small figure huddle on the floor he grabbed a hold of the thin wrist and pulled sharply.

I remember hearing a crack, butI don't remember myself moving but; I know I did.

-Gaara Pov-

"It was just dislocated you don't have to follow me around, I'm not blind you want nothing to do with me right?" he looked so cute just standing their with a annoyed face.

He must be thinking about what those boys did, in honest I didn't think he had it in him to attack and get them off me. If only I was stronger I won't need people to come to my rescue.

"It's my fault they are my friends" I paused in my steps at those words before looking back at him once more.

"It's my fault" I corrected.

"I was the one who forced myself on you not the other way around" he gave me a funny face. Almost like saying 'well it's not like I tried that hard to get away' I won't lie they way he's been looking at me or helping me carry books or walking me all my classes made my heart flutter.

It was almost like I was some treasure to him that he had to keep safe because the moment he took his eyes off someone would steal me away.

"It wasn't that bad" a empty statement.

"I nearly ripped your hair out" blunt truth, and he sighed. I just couldn't bring myself to look at him after that, he was mad at me I could tell. He didn't like it, but I've waited so long I just couldn't help myself. He showed me care ware no one else would or did and something in me just snapped.

A hand grabbing my good arm pulled me from my thoughts, and before I could blink I was being forced against the hard lockers behind me.

My mind could only wrap it's self around three things, his bigger body flush against my own, a hand at the nap of my neck pulling the hair their force my head back. And finally the one thing that blew my mind was his lips on mine.

It wasn't like the one I had given him, this one was soft and slow and when he pulled back he had a smirk on his face.

The heat hit my face hard and I knew it must be as red as my hair.

"Now where even" he whispered just close enough that with ever word his lips would crease my own.

"Even"

(SasorixGaara-SasoriXGaara-SasoriXGaara-SasoriXGaara-SasoriXGaara)

"Danna un" stopping mid sentence in the file in my hand I looked at the blond boy in front of me. Hes blue eyes ware narrowed and he seemed to be deep in thought.

"Yes?"

After school today I had gone over to Deidaras to spend some time with him, because we all know if I didn't he would just nag me until my ears bleed.

"You kissed that freshmen again yeah?" shrugging I went back to reading my did Dei care if i was kissing on a freshmen.

"Why does it matter DeiDei-chan? Does it disgusted you that it was another boy?" he seemed taken back from that and to my relief remained quiet and went about doing what ever random things he did to take his mind of something he wasn't happy about.

Unfortunately, it wouldn't be until I was laying in bed next to him that night that he would show me how he really feeled about it all.

It was weird even after he pulled away and confessed his love for me I couldn't help but be a little sad, his lips like my own whare smooth and soft. So why was it that when he kissed me I wanted them to be rough and capped. . . I must be going insane because when he put his hand on my cheek mid kiss and rub it softly I found myself wanting those artists hand in my hair pulling.

Maybe I was loosing my mind when I agreed to go out with him. Maybe just maybe I was insane because when he was snuggled up to me and my arms wrapped loosely around him it was a short red head with the tattoo of love in printed on his forehead that I pictured.

(-SasoriXGaara-SasoriXGaara-SasoriXGaara-)

Her neck was so smooth, the male noted that she must take very good care of her skin to have it so flawless.

A thought made him smirk, the police would search ever inch of this place for a clue, prints anything. It would blow their minds to know he never wore gloves or anything or the sort.

He never had use for the useless items lets just say a childhood accident left both his hands horrible burned. So even if they flipped backwards they would never find the prints to place the murderer because the killer had none.

Looking over the crime scene with a sadistic grin he took in ever detail. Letting them burn their way into his brain to rest their forever, to be look back on for future glory.

Yes this time he was proud. Sakura had been a ball but this girl was a blast.

She was hanging from her own ceiling fan, noose tied tight around her neck hidden the trade mark SG. The only way you would know this wasn't a suicide was the fact that her eyes had been gouged out.

He never liked people who look and tell. Though as he pulled the small baggy from his pocket examining his prize he noted that she did have the most stunning eyes. Second best in his book.

And well every knew who was first.

* * *

Don't forget to review and leave me nice comments.


	4. Believe I will find the truth

Sorry usually I update about ever two days but I'm a little late with this one.

None the less this chapter might be a little bit confusing but don't worry every thing will started to fall together in the next two or three chaps.

This is more just to give you guys a heads up on whats happening with Gaara.

Alright on with the story.

* * *

Chapter Four

Believe - I will find the truth

The music thumped though the speaks as a small red head teen walked around his home, lighting a cig he began to once again pace in front of his open laptop.

He was stuck on what had to be the climax of his newest book and for the life of him he just culdn't figure out what to put next.

He need more inspiration, but he just wasn't in the mood to go out and find it. Flopping down in the old worn computer chair he took a long drag before blowing it out in small rings.

O

O

O

O

(

Stopping mid blow when his door bell rang he stood and walked over, looking though the peek hole he frowned.

But the frowned soon turned to a smirk when the figure moved so he could made out who it was "Sasori" he whispered before subconsciously flatting out his hair.

Opening the door I I stood with a small smile on my face, Sasori-san had come to see me today. That could only mean that he cares about me. . . right?

(FirstSecondThridForthFifth)

My smile faded when he handed me a stack of papers, it was the class work I had missed. If you must know I've been out of school for a day or two or three . . . Okay so who's counting really.

"Thank you" I mumbled.

He just stared back at me before asking if I was going to invite him in, I think my heart skipped a beat at that.

"Nice place" he commented. But it must of been sarcasm because my home or home away from home was only a studio apartment. Meaning it only had a bed a desk and a connect kitchen with a bathroom with only a curten for a door.

"Thanks" walking over to my laptop I snapped it shut before sitting down in the old chair watching him. He looked uncomfortable and out of place.

"So you haven't been in school for awhile" was that a question or a statement I couldn't tell.

"Yes I've been busy" turning the chair so my back faced him I frowned deeply. I liked to consider myself a observational person, and being so I couldn't miss the nice little marks all over Sasori's neck.

"Did you get attacked by something?" I couldn't almost feel his eyes widened and a hand come up to cover the marks.

"No . . . well maybe if you consider Deidara as something" Deidara? That blond idiot! He was the one who put his hands on Sasori or mouth.

A hidden smirk creased my face as I played though the events that would take place in the coming days.

I think I found my inspiration.

-**SasoriGaara- SasoGaa-**

_Stay away from Sasori you freak_

_-Naruto_

Naruto? The name rang a bell inside my head. He was Deidara's younger brother. I hummed lightly to myself, so the blond wanna be artiest saw me as a threat did he. So he sent his little brother to do the dirty work and threaten me.

This I could not stand for.

But than again I really didn't want to hurt anyone anymore, I had a feeling those two dead girls might be my fault but I couldn't say for sure. But I really want Sasori-san but I can't hurt anyone else. Than it hit me like a stike of lighting.

Shukaku... He can do it.

He can do anything.

Shukaku, when did he come into my life? It had to of been the night of the fire that night my world was crumpled around me. It was the first time I had found inspiration. True I can't go out and seek it myself but he can.

I wonder how he feels about Sasori-san. If he loves him like I do? He must if he would go through so much trouble, to make the other see us.

On another hand could Sasori-san love both me and Shukaku? I don't know. Maybe i should ask him? No I don't think I will . . . if he finds out and than leaves me i don't know what I would do.

Than again it's not me who Sasori-san likes it's him, I've never really meet Sasori besides that time in the apartment.

But the moment was short lived after he mentioned Deidara, HE got mad and took back over.

I just hope he knows what he's doing, we've never been so out in the open before, I don't think I could handle being locked up again.

-Sasori POV-

I wasn't really lishen to Deidara go on and on about his day, no I was more thinking about little Gaara or more the picture in his home.

Their was five people in that photo, His father, sister and his brother along with Gaara himself but than their was the last person. He looked like Gaara only different. The look in his eyes the way he held himself.

No that person was nothing like the others, I had pulled some strings earlier in the day to get Gaara's personal records. They would be here in two to three days I just had to wait.

For some reason I had a very bad feeling.

* * *

Don't forget to comment. 3


	5. The broken machine is dreaming

Yeah Five is up. And wow check it 1000 words again. This one is good I mean GOOOD.

You'll never see it coming.

On the note I figured out how to end this. You'll never see that one coming either.

REVIEW!

* * *

On the third day a boy dies with his hands chopped off perhaps he had written the truth.

Chapter Five

The broken machine is dreaming

The arm was heavy on the others shoulder as he helped the male from the party, from the looks of things he didn't recognize the smaller boy who was helping him.

The wonders of alcohol

The sober of the two mused to himself lightly, if the blond was a little less smashed he would of notice the fiery red head who was dancing with him and now who was currently carrying him from the party and the large group of people was the very someone he hated dearly.

And what luck! Well for the red head not the blond. The blond boy named Naruto had oh so conveniently parked him car in a very secluded area.

A smirk creased the mystery others lips, every thing was perfect.

He could see it now Sixteen year old boy identified as Naruto Uzumaki found dead in his car earlier this morning, police have no leads but it's apparent that the person who committed the crime was the world know SG.

God he was getting excited just thinking about it, hm . . . maybe he really was sick and twisted like the police said. Than again he never denied it to begin with.

"Thhhatss myy carR" the blonds hot and alcohol heavy breath brought the male from his thoughts.

Giving the other a sexy smirk along with nip to the ear the sober whispered softly "Why don't you hurry up and unlock it so we can get started?" the blond nodded earlier before stumbling to the door, after a minutes of fighting with his keys the other present male helped.

"Your sssssssseeexy" the words where slurred as tan hands worked to remove a shirt only to have them slapped away.

"Now Naruto" the male began with a smirk.

"Do you for one second believe I would let anyone other than my lovely Scorpion touch this body" the smug male jested to himself with a grin.

It appeared with that statement that the gears in the blonds head began to move and work forcing the haze in his mind to lift slightly.

"Wait a minute your-" a hand forcing it's self over the whiskered marked boy stopped the name from slipping past his lips. The only other person in the car pushed hard causing the blond to knocked his head against the window with force.

"Don't you dare compare me to that little weak fuck, me and him are nothing alike" the words ware hissed and every syloby dripped with venom.

"He can't do what I can, he just sits in his room on that computer of his, but enough about him, when this is all over it's not going to be his name you'll be screaming" he really did love the look in their eyes when they caught onto something.

It always went though three faces Shock, Realization, and than fear.

God he was getting excited again.

**-SasoGaaSasoGaaSasoGaa-**

"That was risky to risky" I close my eye tight while gripping my hair.

"Shut up everything is fine" shaking my head widely I screamed inwardly.

"No, No, No, NO they'll lock us up again will never get out" a voice much more darker than my own let out a loud groan.

"Fine I'll take care of it myself, put this sock in your mouth brat" with out time to think the item was shoved almost down my throat while my head was forced down.

"Try not to scream" I felt the cold touch of the blade on the back of my neck and whimpered softly. The other only pushed down hard and began to form a pattern. "Stop that wailing you the one who asked for this, you want your name clear your going to get it" everything kind of went black after that.

I dimmly remember myself scream the blade falling from my hand or the other telling me to take my ass to Sasori-sans to finsh what I started.

**-SasoGaaSasoGaaSasoGaa-**

My arms whare wrapped tight around Deidara as the blond cried into my shoulder, in honest I didn't blame him. His brother was found dead earlier this morning, I felt a chill make it's way down my spine at the memory of the scene.

I unfortunately had to be present to do my own investigation on the scene, clues and what nots. But the sight. . .

The youngest blond was found in his back seat chest cracked open like a walnut, both his hands chopped off. His hands and heart whare missing, the police guessed they wouldn't be found just like Sakura's tongue or Karin's eyes.

"Why Sasori un?" the younger of us two cried, I could only rub his back in comfort.

"He was a good kid, never did anything wrong. And that..that sick fuck had to go off and kill him un" I didn't know what to say or do, words just didn't seem like they would fix this.

I had stayed with Dei as long as I could before I had to go back home myself and work on the case. It just felt like I was never going to crack it.

SG was knocking off people left and right and didn't even leave one clue behind. Rubbing my face I groaned while checking the clock 9:45pm, my thought on how everything was just getting to personal..

First Sakura who I knew had a crazy fetish for me.

Second was Karin, i didn't really know her. . . so why did SG go after her?

Third Naruto this one made some sense seeing how I was in a relationship with his older brother, but than why not just kill Deidara to began with?

It felt like my head was going to explode with all the information running around it.

It prouble would of if the sound of my door bell going off didn't scare me and thankfully pull me from my never ending circle of thoughts. While walking to the front door on first try I would have to guess it was Deidara. Opening the door I was ready for the on slaughter of tears and wails but when they never came I was shock to see who was indeed at my house.

"Gaara?" I blinked a few times to make sure I was seeing right. The small red head boy just nodded before opening and closing his mouth a few times. Almost like he wasn't sure he should be here also he kept looking over his shoulder as if someone would pop out.

"What is it?" jumping at the sound of my voice he looked at me with wide teal eyes and for some reason i felt like this was the first time I had actually seen him.

"Can I come in?" moving aside so he could enter I sat down in a random chair while he took the couch on the other side.

We stared at one another awkwardly for a few moments before he finally seemed to sort himself out enough to talk to me.

"Sasori-san. . . I think I'm going to die" my eyes widened in shock before I began to question him about why he thought this.

His only answer to me was him turning around and lifting up the hair on the nap of his neck.

My breath caught, my stomach drop and my heart stopped because on the back of that small red head boys neck carve in a way that I could never forget was.

SG

愛

AS

Gaara was marked for dead.


	6. Copper Kisses

I know I know I havn't update in awhile but here it is chapter six.

Think you'll like this one

Anway anyone ever have that thing whare you know how to end a stroy you just don't know how the hell your going to get their. Well that was my proublem but now that it's gone I'm good so Look for chapter seven soon.

* * *

Chapter Six

Copper Kisses

Lips meet hungry as the pair of red heads laid on the small couch. The smaller of the two through his head back with a gasp as the detective moved his mouth to the boys neck ware he bite and lick as if the pale flesh was the best thing he had taste in his life.

Neither knew how they had ended their one moment their talking about what happen to Gaara and the next said boy was being pinned to the couch and ravished.

"Sa- Sasori-san" the writer moaned when a hand made it's way under his shirt and began to rub and crease the smooth skin found their.

The dominate of the two paused in his actions before pulling away in shock, what the hell was he doing?

"I..I'm sorry" he looked down ashamed of himself he had let some strange pent up lust he felt for the younger boy take over his thoughts.

"I don't know what came over me" teal eyes open slowly and stared at the other while he talked, no he didn't want Sasori-san to stop no he need him, being close like this kept HIM away.

Moving to sit on the floor the tattooed teen grabbed the older legs and pulled them off the couch and over his shoulder.

"Gaara what are you doing?" said boy didn't rely he only quickly unzipped the others pants afterwards reached inside to pull out the males harden flesh.

"Stop" Sasori hissed but it came out as more of a wince when a small pink tounge came out to flick across the head.

It's didn't take long before all protested the detective wanted to make left his mind. Come on could you really focus on telling someone no when they had their hot mouth wrapped around your dick?

One hand gripped the back of the couch while the other barred it's in the red hair must like his own, he closed his eyes as pleasure shoot up his spine. The young writer had taken him fully now he was keeping a strong hold on the ankles over his shoulders as he let the male thrust into his mouth.

Tears pricked his eyes and he did his best to fight his desire to gag and pull away, he wanted to give Sasori-san pleasure and he was going to.

Sucking harder he bobbed his head to match the male above thrust-ed, he could feel the large item hit the back of his throat. In all honest in like it.

"G..Gaa" a broken version of his name let the teen know the other was getting close, humming a small tune to add to the pleasure as well as push his senpai over the edge he chocked slightly his name was called by the person he loved more than anything.

Well that and the fact that their was a hot liquid pouring into his mouth, which he could only swallow down because the male had a strong hold on his hair holding him in place.

Turning his head to the side the younger took greedy gulps of air, looking back to the couch he noted that Sasori-san had never looked sexier. Face red and flushed, eyes glazed over and the small upturn in the corner of his mouth.

As he watched him a fear settled in his stomach, what if Sasori yelled at him now? His mind wasn't clouded with lust and desire anymore. Closing his eyes tight predicting the worse he was taken off guard when something wet touched the corner of his mouth.

Teal eyes meet muddy brown as the other continued to lick the remaining of his own seeds from the corner of the child like males cheek and chin.

"What are you doing to me Gaara?" said male didn't reply he just let the older wrap his arms around him and hold him even snuggled closer. Gaara didn't think he had ever been happier.

* * *

"I hate wood un" looking over at Dei I frowned.

"You can't do anything with it it had to be the most useless object in the world un" shaking my head I took the block from the blonds hands. I would of scowled him like I usually do but because of recent events I thought it best to just let it go this time.

"Here Dei I'll help you" walking over to the cutter I set the block into place before handing Deidara a pair of safty goggles.

"See like this" showing the other how to cut the wood prodery so it didn't turn out to be just a jagged choppy pieces of nothing my thoughts began to wonder to the night before.

Well more to the small red head. I haven't had a chance to talk to him sense than, we had laid down in my bed together me holding him but when I woke up he was gone. My first thought was to painc because I thought SG had gotten him but this morning I had seen him at his locker getting books out.

He look tired more so than normally. If he really was that scared of what was to happen to him shouldn't he of just stay with me. I could protect him.

He just had to let me.

"Danna!" jumping at the shout a jerked my hand causing the blade to cut into the side of my hand.

Pulling my hand to my chest I eyed the cut while Deidara ran over to get the teacher in a panic, it wasn't bad just a small slice a bandage or two would cover it.

"You should put it in your mouth" looking over to Itachi I frowned.

"Why?" simple question.

"Cause it will help slow the bleeding duh" okay? Bring my hand to my mouth I wrapped my lips around the side running my tongue along the cut I blinked before remove the item.

Licking my lips than my gum I blinked again. A familiar taste hit my senses makeing alarms go off in the back of my head, the taste along with the buzzing in my skull brought up a memory of something my father had told me before he died.

My mothe was killed at our home by SG the bastered had bitten off her tounge afterwards he had kissed my father like some sick fuck and told him he would be back for him later, my father was killed in the hospital that night. But what he said to me before than when I asked him what had happen he kept saying that a taste was lingering in his mouth and was never going to leave it.

"Whats it taste like?" pulling from the thoughts I side glancing at the masked teen Tobi.

"Copper"

* * *

Wow Yeah Okay Comment PEPOLE.


	7. A Promise with the Devil

It has been so long sense updated. Ah but no worries cause this one is gonig to be good. i have the ending and everything down packed.

Only a few more chapter to go. And sense I havn't updated in dogs age I made a DOUBLE UPDATE two chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Seven

-A Promise with the Devil-

"S..sasori-san" I watched as the male stopped putting his books away and looked over to see who had called him. My heart skipped a beat when he gave me a small smile, that was a sign that someone was happy to be around you right?

"W..would you..you like to hang out with me?" Looking up from the floor I stared at his handsome face, Sasori was smart handsome nice kind and perfect nothing like him, he said he loved me that he cared about me... than he turned around and fucks that whore.

No- Sasori, Sasori ,Sasori. I say his name over and over in my mind to make sure that's ware my thoughts would stay. I needs to keep my cool or risk loosing control i don't know what it is but when I'm with Sasori-san his hold on me isn't as strong.

"I'd like that Gaara" my face blushed red and I smiled brightly at him, god I must look like a idiot right now but I just couldn't bring myself to care. Sasori-san was going out with me it was almost like a date.

We walked side my side out of the school before he asked what I would like to do, I told him about a new ice cream polar that had opened up. I had been wanting to go their but going by myself felt to awkward and embarrassing when I told him this he laughed and said than we should just go together.

After we made it to the shop and got our ice cream we stared walking down the long road that ran right down the city, it connected almost everything to anything but luckily no one was around the area we ware so i took a deep breath and tried to ask Sasori-san what had been bugging me the last few days.

"Sasori-san? Could I ask you something?"

"Of course you can Gaara-kun" his voice was so smooth and rich and, I don't think my name had ever sounded as good as it does coming from him.

"You promise to protect me from SG, no matter what?" the look he gave me was one of shock but I thought it would be safe to ask sense we whare so fair from school and no one was around for a while.

"Gaara..." his hands cupped my face and before I knew what was happening his warms lips ware over my cold ones. The feeling of us kissing like this made my heart beat so fast I feared it would burst right through my chest and onto the ground below.

"I'll protect you" he said that to me. Just as he we pulled apart I was so happy, but I knew it wouldn't last nothing in my life lasted.

* * *

"Tell me something no one else knows" Gaara had taken me all over the world and back and it was nice to just be sitting or well laying down in the grass at the park.

"What do you wanna know?" he asked. It might had just been my imagination by the younger red head seemed to be acting odd latly. He was nervous and unsure about everything, not like he was when we first meet no than he was collected and acted like he was on top of the world.

"Anything, something no one else knows" I asked again. Something had been scratching at the back of my mind.

"Sometimes I do things and don't remember doing them" sitting up I stared down at the kid.

"What do you mean?" rolling so his back was facing me he seemed uncertain to continue.

"I do things...bad things, I even hurt people sometimes" blinking in confusion I grabbed onto his shoulder to turn him back tourd me.

"Who have you hurt?" hovering over his small shaking frame I noted he looked to be about to cry.

"Your boyfriend Deidara"

"How did you hurt him?" his hand brushed the side of my face, why was he so upset?

"I did to him what happened to me... and i know I haven't even stared yet" grabbing his chin roughly i made him looked at me when he tried to look away.

"Gaara, tell me what are you talking about?" he only slide out from under me and moved to get away.

"I can't...I'm sorry...I...I need to go" watching as the red head stood and took off running toured the exit of the park I growled under my breath.

"If you won't tell me what's wrong I'll find out myself" standing I began to make my way home. First rule of being a detective is to never let your feelings take over you judgement unfortunately this was one of those times to fallow the rule but I was too blinded by rage.

I care about Gaara I wasn't sure when the feeling had stared but they whare their and now he wanted to act like this. No I was not gonna loose him. I may not of been able to protect my parent but I can protect and take care of him.

* * *

"Deidara?" holding the phone to his ear the man on the other end leaned over his counter, his butt bounced to the beat of the song playing on the radio.

"Who is this? un." biting his lip to stop a laugh the male composed himself.

"It's Sasori, don't you recognize my voice?" he hear the blond gasp before laughed trying to play off the awkward moment.

"Sorry danna...I didn't think you would call i thought you ware off with that Gaara freak un"

"Him? No I learned my lishen about people like him thier nothing but trouble; useless really. Never know when to keep his fucking mouth shut that one" catching himself before he said more he continued.

"Anyway I want to see you tonight" the line was silent for a moment and the red head began to think that maybe his plan wasn't going to work.

"Of course Danna. What time? Where at?"

"9:00pm The school gym, see you their Dei"

Click

* * *

Should I feel back for whats gonig to happen soon?

Maybe I should my reviews decided the ending of this?

Ah that better hurry or It already happen.

**SO! Who should Sasori end up with Gaara or Deidara? **I can barly my excite at bay!

Oh my bad Just remember to let me who he should who end up with? Or else I'll the chapter before it happens.


	8. Past, and unforeseeable future

YEAH! We ARE GETTING SO CLOSE ONLY A LITTLE MORE.

Oh Don't foget to let me know who you want Sasori to end up with

Gaara

Or

Deidara!

LEMON IN FINALLY CHAPTER! YEAH! O,,,,O

* * *

Chapter Eight

Past, and unforeseeable future.

I basically through open my my front door, running over to my desk I knocked varies files and papers off until I reacted the unopened package I have received.

My hands are shaking and I wasn't sure if I wanted to look but I had to, ripping it open I stared at the picture clipped to the first page.

A boy mid teens red hair, teal eyes rings in black a blank look on his face he looked like he didn't care either way if he was getting his picture take or not.

Removing the picture I let it fall to floor as I began to read the file that I should of looked at the first day it came.

_Name: Gaara._

_Age:Sixteen_

_Sex:Male._

Not what I need to know I already know all this. Zetsu wouldn't know I good file if it bit him in the ass. Flipping past all of the basic information sheets i stopped on a interesting looking page. It look a entry in one of those log books in hospital.

_The patice shows no sign of remorse or caring for his actions, his peers said that it appeared his relationship with Mr. Hyuuga Neji age 24 was healthily._

_It's believe that trauma from childhood abuse could of fueled the development of his split personality, one he has take to calling Shukaku. The very name of his late brother who burn to death in a fire along with his father, sister and older brother Kankurou._

"Split Personaily? Hyuuga Neji?"

_Aug 14th_

_Patient was introduced to a new drug called Zicon 45 the drug was decided for split personality cases._

_Aug 20th_

_Zicon 45 has stability the patient, alter ego only comes out when angered or scared. _

_October 30th_

_Sent Patient to see local Relative, when patient returned major set backs ware recorded. Patient has been set to remain on drug Zicon 45 long term._

_Dec 24th._

_Patient escaped today. _

_Feb 14th_

_Murders have begun to take place in the Suna area, marking on victims read SG. Have been told to hold back information from police turns out Zicon 45 is illegal in state. Side effects are unpreidcatle if patient is not kept on drugs full term. _

_-Nurse Anko._

Sitting down I felt my mouth open and close in shock, but how did he escape from this mental home... When my mind began to pieces together part of the puzzle more pieces seemed to fall in my lap.

"Sabaku Gaara" no not possible... he couldn't have no it's a mix up I'm just tired I mean he couldn't...

"Gaara..." I repeated the name a few times as if saying it would help me figure it all out.

"Gaara..." no, no, no he's a famous author he'd be picked up in no time.

"Gaara..." On his books it only read his first name Gaara, theirs never a picture or anything.

"Sabaku Gaara..." No No NO this is all wrong I mean it never once says the patient name in that log. Zetsu must be just messing with me.

"Gaara Sabaku..." SG has killed people all over the world and as a author Gaara would have to go on book tours all over the world.

"GS" Just stop this train of thought, it just not possible.. something has to be missing...

"SG..." WAIT!

Looking down at the picture of the teen on the floor my heart stopped, that tattoo.

The doctor had his mark only different.

"Oh my god" that mark it's on the boys head how could I be so stupid it was Gaara, enough with this back and forth denial he did.

Sabaku Gaara...

SG

The kanji for love 愛 is right on the boys head! The very same mark on doctor and himself..

I hit myself upside the head a few times for my slowness and for being to blinded by some half backed feeling for the youth to see past it.

He killed Sakura Karin Naruto my mom dad...

Grabbing my cell phone I prepared myself to call the police and send them to Gaara's to capture and stop him from hurting anymore people but a incoming call stopped me.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sasori? Yes it's Deidara's mother. Is he with you?"

"No why?" what is she talking about Deidara should of already gone home by now.

"Oh that's odd he just said he got a call from you, he was suppose to meet you at the school tonight" she laughed at her mistake. "It must of been someone else, sorry to bother you"

"It's okay" my voice is crakung. Oh god...does that mean.

**Incoming call Deidara.**

Idiot stop freaking over nothing Gaara's at home and Deidara probable went to Itachi's or Tobi or something.

"Deidara?"

"Nope" that voice.

"Gaara?" the tsk tsk sound meet my ear and I frowned deeply.

"I thought you ware smarter than that" I close my eyes.

"Shukaku"

"B-I-N-G-O... you found me out" he was laughing at me. This is no game.

"Lishen you I'

"No you lishen I have Deidara your little boyfriend and if you don't want me to cut his head off you come to the school gym. And no cops or little Gaara dies...before you say anything I don't care either way" my grip on the phone tighten and I was about to curse this bastered out.

"Fucker"

"Bad words Sasori-san, but i'll forgive... see you soon"

Click.

The wind was cold as it brush past me, you know I never liked the sight of a school at night it just sent a chill down my spine. Taking a deep breath I stared to make my way up the steps, I wasn't dumb before I even came here I had called Itachi and told him that if he didn't hear from me in a hour to call the police.

That one thing I always liked about him, he never asked questions.

Okay so let me get my thoughts straight. Okay so it turned out Gaara is the killer or his split personality is and he or they have Deidara and is or has going to kill him unless I come to the school gym.

But once again something kept bothing me, could I blame Gaara if it was something he had no control over? Stop! Just go in their and figure it out later.

"Wish me luck"


	9. Destiny

Hi Hi.

Omg only one more chapter to go!

Well. I'm curious what would my reader like to see in the up coming lemon?

Just let me know! I want it to be to my readers satisfaction. So anything you would like you name it and you got it.

-hums- I wonder how this will all end?

Should I do alternet ending.

One with Deidara and One with Gaara. Oh -bounces- And a really messed up one.

-thinks- I don't know.

Alright! On with the story!

This chapter is good but I wonder how it will end? Read and find out!

* * *

Chapter Nine

Destiny

10:45pm

"Deidara!" his name slipped my lips as I ran over to his limp form on the ground. Checking his pulse I let the breath I hadn't even realized I was holding out, he was alive.

"You came I'm so glad" my body tensed and I had to fight the desire not to turn around. But I had to see, had to be sure that it was Gaara.

"Of course I came" turning and standing at my full height I narrowed my eyes at the shorter red head, he looked nothing like the Gaara I knew and cared for.

Instead of the usally black slacks and white button up shirt, he had a tight black shirt that hugged along with those he also wore a pair of tight leather pants.

"So what do you want?" the question was growled out and I made sure to put ever ounce of hatred I had for this man in it.

"What do I want? You of course" he laughed at me like he knew something I didn't.

"Gaara! Stop with these games you have killed innocent people including my parents" the last part was a whisper I hate myself from sounded so weak when i stared off so good.

A large grin covered the short red heads face as he stared at the detective, walking down the bleachers in the gym he clicked his tongue.

"Yes those two I remember oh so perfectly, your mother screamed like a really whore. Should of seen her face when I bite her tongue off." jumping from the last five steps he landed with ease grin never leaving his face.

"But even better was the way Gaara screamed like a little bitch when he found her tongue next to his pillow the next morning, I do love the kid he makes me smile" the detective balled his fist before reaching toured the back of his pants and pulled the small hand gun he had brought alone.

Removing it from it's place he pointed it at the red head the grin on his face was gone in a instinted.

"Your going to shoot me? Do it! I don't care I'll drag poor little Gaara to hell with me" Sasori's hand was shaking he wasn't so sure what he should be doing. True he could just shoot the bastered and it would all end here and now but that would mean killing Gaara who was a innocent person in this matter.

But was he innocent? God his head was spining around and around and everything was just getting to confusioning and personally.

"Sasori shoot him" the voice startled him to the point of actually pulling the trigger.

BANG!

"Fuck" dropping the gun in shock that he had actually shot the red head in front of him he backed away and turned to Deidara.

"Great aim you dick" Shukaku groaned out while holding his shoulder, that little fuck had shoot him and it was all that fucking blonds fault.

11:00pm.

Moving over to Deidara I grabbed onto his shoulder and grabbed him, we need to get out of here fast.

Pulling him along beside me I stopped when I heard the sound of something clicking, turning I stared in shock at the bleeding male.

He was holding the gun pointed at me and Deidara.

"First fucking rule of a host situation, never drop your gun so the pyco can get it okay" he was smirking at me even though I could tell he was in pain.

"Now step away from each other" nodding at Dei to do what we ware told we moved apart I was tense and felt like the biggest idiot on the face of the earth and the look Deidara was giving me showed he felt the same.

"Now who should I shoot?" he pointed the gun at me than Deidara than me. I closed my eyes tight when he kept the fun pointed on me I could hear it click and I just knew he was going to pull the trigger but the sound of the shot ringing in the air never came but the unmistakable sond of siren rung loud.

"Sneaky Sasori...hm..." opening my eyes I watched as a sadistic smirk spread across the face that was normally full of innocents.

"Who should I shoot Sasori? Deidara?" he pointed the gun at Die before turning it and pointing it at his own head.

"Or Gaara?" the smirk grew wider along with my eyes. He wanted me to pick?

"How can you expect me to do that?" I growled out. He only shrugged before closing his eyes and when he opened them again I was starring into the confused filled eyes of Gaara.

"What is going?" he asked looking around in a panic. I watched at he looked over at his shoulder and screamed, dropping the gun he dropped to his knees tears falling from his eyes as he griped the wound.

He's wide eyes turned to me in shock and he opened and closed his mouth in confusion "Sasori-san? Wha..I...I don't understand" gritting my teeth I cursed every god I could think of what was I suppose to do?

"This way I hear voices" looking over my shoulder at the double doors I could just see flash light beams.

What was I to do? I could just play this off innocent enough say it was a misunderstand. But than Deidara would say something and everything would go to hell and Gaara would be locked up.

But than again if I don't do something than Gaara will just.. or Shukaku will just go on killing people.

A hand on my arm brought me back to the situation at hand, looking at the hand I realized it was Gaara's he was looking at me scared shit-less.

"Please...Please kill me" he whispered.

"I don't want to be locked up anymore, I can't...I can't go back..treat like some kind of monster.." a weight in my left hand; it was the gun.

"Danna, do something. Knock him out don't let him hurt anymore people! He killed my brother un!" I looked from Dei to Gaara back and forth back and forth.

The sound of my heart beat was so loud in my ears that I could barly hear anything else, what was I to do?

"I don't want to hurt you anymore Sasori-san... I love you so much... kill me please" those eyes ware full of desperation.

"Just do it Sasori! He's asking for it, if you let him go he'll only kill again" closing my eyes I took a deep breath before standing. Taking a firm hold on the gun I stood and pointed.

BANG!

* * *

Cliff hanger? I'm so wrong!

Oh Well! Anyway I wonder how this end. This is very interreating and lucky for my reader the fainlly chapter will be tomorrow!

Read and Review!


	10. Epilogue

Hello people this is the end of Destiny but a squeal will come into play if requested.

* * *

Epilogue

I stared at the tv where I sat in the station sometimes I still thought back to that day it seemed like it was only yesterday, I spare a glance at my hand to think what I did that day.

"A body was found last week the convicted murder-" I stopped listening and looked at the man next to me he was talking about a rapist that was loose in the city of Suna one that we need to catch a stop hence why I was here.

"Sasori?" the man said my name and I turned to stare at him he could see the bags under my eyes and I cringed at the weak smile he gave me.

"maybe you should take some time off you've been working hard on that case you have" I nodded slow and started to walk to the door my head was hung low maybe I do need a vaction. The image still falshed before my eyes me standing thier in that gym the sound of the bullet leaving the gun, Gaara's body falling to the floor.

I had shot that poor kid. Well he wanted me to but that didn't make me feel any better about what happen, he was messed up and just needed help.

Maybe if that fire never happen or maybe if he was never put on that drug he would of been alright, I take a slow breath as I road the elevator down first thing I was going to do when I got home was take a nice hot shower. My mind slowly began to wonder it went to a place that I wanted to forget.

_"Sasori?" I looked up and at the nurse, she had a warm smile and it made me feel a little at ease._

_"Would you like to come identify the body?" I stared at her for a moment before shaking my head no. I couldn't go down their and see that poor boy laying their dead yes he had killed my parents but he wasn't him... Does that make sense?_

Bing

I sound jolted me from remember the past and I gave a small sigh of relief slipped past my lips. Looking at the man who entered I gave him a weak smile as he stood beside me I hadn't spoke much to him but he was kind of famous around these parts for solving some murder a few years back that had everyone stumped.

"How's it going Gai?" the man smiled at me while giving me thumbs up I shuddered at this and chose to forcus on the doors before me.

* * *

The music pounded through the speaks sending a shiver of desire through the young male as he pushed his way through the smoke and crowd his eyes where on a young blond male his hair pulled back in a pony tail.

"Hi their" the young male said a smirk on his lips and the blond turned to him with a smile of his own.

"Hi, What's your name" the bass boomed and the blond frowned when he didn't catch what the other said.

"I'm Deidara" Dei nodded taking a sip of his drink he came out to celebrate getting excepted into a school close to Sasori, the two where no longer a item but he thought if maybe he stayed close they could be once more. He thought hell they had stopped a killer together. Looking at the guy before him he blushed this guy wasn't to bad looking.

He had short black hair that framed his face nicely, his eyes where a dark brown and he wore a tight mess shirt. Deidara frowned when he noticed a odd looking mark on the males shoulder but it passed when he realized it was probably just a tattoo.

* * *

I rubbed my face as I sat in my car that Gai had talked so much that my head felt like it was about to exploded and to add to it I had to go back home to the apartment I share with deidara yes I don't mind living with the boy but his advances where becoming a little annoying.

"Sometime I wish I had shot him" it was half hearted but still at times when I really just need peace and quiet I really wish I could of. I was about to stare my car when the guy from the elevator banged on my window, I frowned and against my better judgement rolled down the window.

He had a serious look on his face before asking me the one thing that I thought I never would of been asked.

"Did you see the body of SG?" I looked at him like he had lost his mind but shook my head to answer his question.

"No why?" what the hell did this ass hole want everyone knew how close I had been to that case so no one ever brought it up and now this green loving big eyebrow having freak was bothering me about it.

"They found a body this morning" he hands me a photo and I blinked still not understanding, I turned it over and my heart jumped in my throat.

It was a picture of a young male with blond hair at first I had to do a double check because I thought it was Deidara but once I looked closer i saw it was just a male that looked like him but this wasn't what made my heart jump into my throat it was what was carved onto the male chest just over his heart.

S G

愛

A S

* * *

I stared at him body laying on the ground at my feet and I just couldn't bring myself to scream in horror or shock or just about anything I was actually quiet happy with this.

"Where back baby" I voice purred in the back of my mind and I couldn't help but nodded. I turned to leave the body would be found in the morning and I was please with this, bring a hand up I dropped the wig to the ground my wild red hair spring free.

"Catch us if you can Sasori" I whispered this to the wind and something inside me told me that the other would no doubt come after me.

This thought alone made me smile gentle I wanted to see him again so badly to have him in my arms once more to kiss and touch him. Standing under the street light I brought a hand up to the side of my head, I rubbed the area slowly I could still feel the scar I don't think it was going away anytime soon.

It wasn't all bad I suppose my other half was still their and he still loved to kill people but now he just had a desire to only go after blonds it was always the same cute one's with bright blue eyes. I had really thought he was going to kill Deidara tonight but I guessed hes saving it for another time, that was fine with me.

I wanted what he did. To pull that bastard in make him think that he could be with me as the new persona my other half had made and then spring the truth on him.

It wouldn't be long now I just hoped Sasori would be happy to see me.

* * *

Done and Over with -waves- Sorry it's not great and their was no smex but if you really want some go read Hell Frozen rain that about all that story has lol.


End file.
